Dance With the Devil
by Meow 34
Summary: Grace is walking home one day and bumps into the devil, he says his name is Nick and soon they begin a relationship. Lucifer's supposed to hate humans yet he's falling for one. How will Grace react when she finds out who Nick really is? Will she run away? Or stay with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Note: This takes place after the abandon all hope episode. Also this takes place in my other story **Supernatural: The Emma Singer Story's** universe. (This is a _one-shot_ unless people would like for me to continue)

The cool air brushed up against Grace's skin as she made her way home she didn't like being out this late. She was almost home but she crashed into a tall figure, she fell backwards and landed on her butt. She sat up groaning while rubbing her sore butt, she felt a pair of eyes on her, and suddenly remembered her manners "oh!" she exclaimed "I'm so sorry I um didn't see you there" she stammered. Lucifer looked up and down her, he was considering smiting the stupid creature but one look in her hazel eyes stopped him. She made a face and picked up her things "I'm sorry" she said again Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her. She was very timid almost like a bunny. She looked in his eyes again and Lucifer felt his face become hot.

Lucifer felt nervous all of a sudden and he felt insects swarming in his belly. He was confused why this human made him felt this way. She must have given him a human illness when she bumped in to him, Lucifer tried to reason with himself. Grace was looking at the man she felt her heart pick up speed when he looked at her, she was wondering why she felt this way. She just bumped into him a few seconds ago and she's already got a crush on him. She sighed in annoyance '_this is what happened the last time'._ She liked a boy and went out on date with him. They started dating and soon he showed his true colors and he was a crazy cheating jackass.

"Well I um have to uh go" Grace stammered again, "I'm Nick" Lucifer said he didn't tell her his real name. He didn't want to scare her off; he wanted to know why he was experiencing these strange symptoms first. "Grace" she replied he smiled but that faded '_why did I smile?'_

"I should be going" she stated walking away. Lucifer followed her causing Grace to become nervous "let me walk you home" he offered. She smiled nervously "sure" she said under her breathe. The two of them made her way to her appartment. Lucifer kept thinking about his symptoms he felt around the human girl Grace.

He couldn't be in love with her, after all Grace was human. A vile disgusting creature. Her whole race is like that. They were little hairless apes. They were murderous, lustful, and so much more. Like that Prophet Emma Singer she was lustful and then she breeds that abomination with Castiel. Lucifer wouldn't be like him.

Grace stopped "this is where you live?" Lucifer asked, "Yes" she lied. He nodded his head and watched as she went inside. Grace watched as Nick walked away and diapered she sighed in relief, she left and went home. Unknown to her but Lucifer was still following her. She opened the door and walked inside, while Lucifer teleported himself inside her home.

She went into her room and took off her shoes. Lucifer was watching her with interest; she took of her shirt revealing a white bra with lace. Lucifer felt his heart pick up speed, he was growing worried now. She then took of her skirt and was only left in her undergarments. Lucifer had seen humans in less clothing than this and he's never experienced these emotions and feelings before.

Grace was about to take her bra off but Lucifer quickly teleported himself out of her home. He felt his heart beating fast. He wanted to know what was wrong with him but in order to do that he would have to see her again. He planned on bumping into her again tomorrow.

Review?

This is my second fanfic

Note There's a picture of Grace on my page.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Grace was at work the coffee house wasn't that busy today which was strange because they're usually always busy. Grace's mind lingered back to Nick, there was something about him she couldn't quite place. "Hello Grace" a familiar voice said she jumped and whirled around. Coming face to face with Nick, "Nick?" she asked. _'How'd he known I was here?' _she thought to herself she was panicking a bit, she knew there was something wrong with him. _'He's probably some psychopathic serial killer/rapist' _she thought to herself.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked, Lucifer looked around the room "coffee" he stated pointing to the sign. "Oh right" Grace replied all of a sudden feeling very stupid for over-reacting. "But I wasn't expecting to find you here?" Lucifer said smiling. Grace blushed although Lucifer did in fact follow her here and he wasn't there for there coffee. He just didn't want to scare her off.

"Would you like something?" she asked, Lucifer looked down at her "what do you mean?" he asked. "Uh coffee" she offered _'wasn't that what he said he was here for?'_ she thought. "Oh yes" he stated. She smiled and went off to get the coffee, Lucifer watched as she walked away, and sat down, sifting uncomfortably. Grace noticed he looked highly uncomfortable. She went over to him coffee in hand and asked "are you okay?"

Lucifer looked at her "yes I'm fine" he lied, he didn't like being around humans nor did he like them in general and there were quite a few around them. Talking about mundane topics that Lucifer could care less about. "Well here's your coffee" she said setting down. Lucifer studied Grace he was wondering if she was always this jumpy. He's watched her for three days now and wanted to know more about her. That was alarming to Lucifer and annoying. She was a hairless ape, a mundane creature. He shouldn't want to even know she existed.

A few hours passed by and Lucifer was gone he was waiting for Grace to get done with her shift. Sure enough she walked passed him in a hurry. Lucifer waited a few seconds before following her.

Grace was walking faster as she felt someone following took out her pepper spray and turned around to see Nick, "oh it's you" she said looking slightly relieved, but Lucifer could see she was still anxious. She put the pepper-spray in her coat pocket, she felt Lucifer's eyes on her. "May I walk you home my dear?" Lucifer asked, Grace sighed nervously she really wasn't sure about Nick but she said yes anyway. They had been walking in silence for an hour and they weren't close to her apartment yet.

Once again she was leading him to the place she did last night. Lucifer caught on to what she was doing but he wanted to stay in her company a little while longer. He looked to his left and saw a park, so he directed her towards it "um my place is that way" she said pointing. "I know. I just thought since it's nice out we could take a walk" Lucifer replied.

Grace nodded her head he was going to do anything he would've done it already. But the thought that he could be a crazy person still lingered in her mind _'Please God may Nick not kill or rape me'_ Grace prayed over and over in her head. Lucifer and Grace walked side by side and he noticed Grace's body was very rigid, "what's wrong?" he asked growing concerned. "Nothing" Grace lied, "you're lying" Lucifer stated she glanced at him. "So do you having any siblings?" Grace asked desperately trying to change the subject. "Yes two older brothers and three younger brothers plus a younger sister" he replied Grace raised her eyebrows _'that's a lot of kids'_. "What about you?" Lucifer asked "three older sisters but they died in a car accident, a few years ago" Grace said. "I'm sorry" Lucifer said, she smiled sadly, but some hair fell in Grace's face.

She was about to move it away but Lucifer tucked the hair behind her ear. His fingers brushed her cheek "it's late I should be going home" Grace said "let me walk with you" Lucifer offered. "Okay" Grace said and they made their, to the place Grace lead them last time. Again she waited until Nick left and she made her way back home. And like the last time Lucifer followed Grace home.

Once she was home, she went to her bedroom completely unaware of the Archangel's presence. She undressed and Lucifer felt bugs in his belly again. He turned away and now had his back to her. She got put on a pair of PJs. Lucifer trailed her around her house watching her every movement. She sat down on her couch and turned on the TV.

She was flipping through the channels when Lucifer sat at the end of the couch. Grace looked over. She could have sworn she felt the couch weigh down. She turned her attention back to the TV. Lucifer was still watching her every movement, Grace watched the TV for an hour or two but her phone rang. Lucifer watched as she got up and answered it. Whoever it was she didn't seem to want to talk to them. She sat back down and kept talking with the person.

"Just leave me alone" Grace said angrily, she looked upset. The person on the other end must have been really upsetting her, because Lucifer saw tears building up in Grace's eyes. He wanted to find this person and make them pay for hurting his Gracie. _'My Gracie'_ Lucifer thought to himself, he was staring at the wall with a vacant expression on his face.

"Bye!" she said hanging up Lucifer turned his attention back to Grace. She sighed and threw the phone on the floor. _'Why can't he leave me alone'_ she thought to herself. Lucifer was growing angrier as he watched a few tears fell from Grace's eyes. As soon as he found this person he was going to make them pay for hurting her.

Grace turned off the TV and went to bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Lucifer smiled softly some of the anger boiling down when he saw how peaceful she looked. He kissed her head and whispered "sleep well Grace". He left in a flutter of wings.

He wanted to see her again and keep seeing her. But if she knew who he really was she would run away from him. He would be a monster in her eyes. So Lucifer would have to keep the persona of Nick. At least for a little while.

Review?

The caller will be seen in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

Lucifer had watched Grace for the past few days, she was still upset over that phone call and he's also noticed she's been a bit more jumpy. Grace passed by Lucifer he was invisible to humans at the current moment, so he couldn't be scene. Lucifer watched as she delivered a cup of coffee to man with a newspaper, Grace set the cup down, and was about to walk away. But the man grabbed her wrist, she struggled for a moment, and he lowered the paper. Lucifer saw her eyes widen with fear, "what are you doing here?" Grace asked panic rising. Lucifer was growing angry as he was watching this man harm Grace. It took any self-control he had not to smite the man right there at that very moment.

"Grace where are your manners?" the man asked clearly annoyed with her. "Just leave me alone" she replied, the man frowned "why would I do that?" he question. "Derek" she pleaded still struggling under his grasp. A few people saw the scene play out before them yet they weren't saying or doing anything. That enraged Lucifer enough to put all of them on his hit-list _"Derek"_ the man mocked. "Please just leave me alone" Grace pleaded with him again, _'why was I stupid enough to get involved with him?'_ she thought to herself. Derek let go of her wrist, "I was thinking we should get back together" he said putting on his sweetest smile.

Grace looked at him with a grim expression. "No" she said quietly. "Look, Grace I'm sorry about everything" Derek said, she glanced at him then added "I like someone else" it wasn't a lie she did have feeling for Nick but Grace still felt like something was off about him. Lucifer felt his face heat up and butterflies in his belly, _'is she talking about me?'_ he thought hopefully to himself, a small smile was now playing on his lips. "Who is he is?" Derek asked "no one you know" Grace replied, "tell me" Derek demanded. Grace sighed and said "if you must know his name is Nick and he's a lot nicer than you".

"Fine" Derek said angrily getting up and throwing money on the table. Grace's heart was slowly going back to a steady beat as she watched Derek leave the coffee house. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only one. Grace sighed nervously, dreading the thought of walking home late at night with her crazy-ex on the loose. Lucifer looked at Grace and saw how terrified she still looked. Then he looked at Derek's disappearing figure and assumed he was the one who called and upset her. Lucifer gave Grace one last look before going after Derek.

Seven agonizing hours passed by and it was colder than usual out. Grace was walking home at a fast pace as she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around and saw Lucifer. "Nick?" she questioned then she noticed the blood on his shirt. Grace went up to him with a worried expression "what happened to you?" she asked her voice full of concern. Lucifer looked down "oh it's nothing" he said then he saw Grace's expression and saw something in her eyes. She was worried for _him _and she cared about his well-being. Lucifer looked at her for a moment he hadn't had anyone care for him in a long time and now he had someone who cared that he got hurt. It left Lucifer with a warm fuzzy feeling.

"Uh I'm fine Grace" Lucifer said he was wearing a dumbfounded expression. "Besides it's not my blood" the words were out of Lucifer's mouth before he realized how it sounded. Fear clouded over in Grace's eyes. "I think I should be going" she said walking away, "wait!" Lucifer called his tone sounded like he was desperate. Grace stopped against her better judgment, "I uh got in a fight" Lucifer said, that comment didn't seem to help and Lucifer saw this. "I was attacked and I deafened myself" he said, "oh" Grace said.

"Can I walk you home?" Lucifer asked, "yes" Grace said a little too quickly she knew Derek had to out there somewhere unknown to her that he was dead. Lucifer walked over to her and the two walked side by side. She passed by the apartments she always lead him to Grace looked at them then to Lucifer. "Nick I have something to tell you" she said quietly it's almost like she didn't say anything, "what is it?" he asked. "I uh don't live here" Grace said quietly Lucifer looked down at her and saw that she was embarrassed. "You don't?" he asked "no I just led you here" she replied, Lucifer nodded his head "can I walk you to your real home?" Lucifer asked.

Grace smiled softy "yes" she said "lead the way" he said. The two of them walked in silence for a few minutes before Lucifer asked "what's wrong?" Grace looked at him then the floor. "My ex-boyfriend is in town" she said quietly then added "and things weren't very good between us". Grace had no idea why she was telling him these things. "What happened?" Lucifer asked "he cheated on me" she said numbly but she didn't want to tell him the other things Derek did. Like how he was verbally and physically abusive to her, it was embarrassing enough he cheated on her. "He obviously didn't know he had an amazing girl" Lucifer replied causing Grace to blush.

They reached her house "this is where I live" she stated. "Goodnight Nick" Grace replied walking to the door. "Wait Grace" Lucifer said, she turned around "yes?" she asked "may I ask you something?" Lucifer asked. "I don't see why not" she said "I um" Lucifer stammered "Nick what is it?" Grace asked, "would you go on a date with me?" he asked shyly. She thought about it for a moment _'Nick is really nice'_ she reasoned with herself "I would like that" she said smiling a bit. Lucifer smiled as well and said "I'll pick you up tomorrow around eight". "I'll see you then" Grace replied, she opened her door and walked in waving goodbye to Lucifer before she shut the door.

Review?

I only own Grace

I'm going to be gone for a week and won't have my computer. So I won't be able to update for a while but when I come back hopefully I'll be able to post a new chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Note: Grace and Lucifer have known each other for a few weeks. (I'm very sorry this took so long to post)

Grace did her usual routine of showering, getting dressed, and ready for work. Once she got there all she could think of was her date with Nick. She was so excited she hadn't been on a date since she was dating Derek. Grace's heart kept fluttering at the thought of her date with Nick, she kept looking at the clock, and each time she looked at the clock only a few seconds had passed.

Grace kept thinking a about her date with Nick and wondered where he was taking her. He only said that she should wear something fancy. She finished cleaning off a table and looked back at the clock. She silently counted the seconds _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. _As soon as her shift ended she rushed home and got ready for her date. She was almost down applying her make-up when she heard a knock on the door. Grace finished applying her lipstick and went to answer the door, "Nick" she said a smile crossing her lips, she only ever seen Nick wear the same outfit but right now he was wearing a suit. Lucifer smiled as soon as he saw Grace he though she looked beautiful in her dark green dress.

"You look beautiful" Lucifer stated he was nervous he been in hell for many millennium and he hadn't interacted with very many woman with the exception of Lilith but she was more like a fling than anything else. "Let me get my purse" Grace stated she opened the door and Lucifer walked inside. He watched as she walked into her bedroom and pick up a matching green purse.

"Ready to go?" Lucifer questioned Grace smiled "where are we going?" she questioned. Lucifer looked down at Grace and said "that restaurant in town La jolie nuit". "Will that be okay with you?" Lucifer asked. Grace smiled and said "yes" chuckling a bit like he said something foolish, she grabbed his arm, and walked out the door. Lucifer was still nervous he was afraid of making a mistake, Grace was the only one who was in a relationship, and Lucifer only ever slept with Lilith their relationship was nothing more than that.

Grace and Lucifer were now seated at a table and waiting to order their food. Grace was finding the silence uncomfortable "Nick what can you tell me about your siblings?" she asked. Lucifer looked over at her "My older brother Michael and I were close but that was a long time ago" Lucifer stated. Grace noticed he looked upset "what happened?" she asked hoping she wasn't crossing any lines. "We got into a heated argument" Lucifer stated, "about?" Grace asked. Lucifer opened his mouth then closed it what was he going to tell her? The whole truth was out of the question, she either think he was crazy or worse she'd believe him and runaway because of his true identity. Lucifer thought about what he was going to tell Grace.

"My father wanted me to do something… I didn't agree with him" Lucifer began then then suddenly felt guilty he had said the worst and most vile insults about humans when he disagreed with his father and brother. Now here he was on a date and possibly falling in love with a human Lucifer continued "things got so bad that my younger brother Gabriel left home". Grace noticed Nick looked guilty and upset, she immediately felt guilty for bringing up his family. She grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze, Lucifer looked down enjoying the tingling feeling that he felt.

He was confused fallen angels weren't able to feel sensation at all in fact even angels couldn't feel certain sensations. The only way they could feel them was if a human's soul was pure and they either had to be kind hearted or a virgin. Lucifer kept staring at his hand his fingers were entangled with Grace's, he knew she was very kind but the warmth and tingling sensation he was feeling from Grace's touch was stronger than he was expecting.

He gripped her hand tighter he wanted the feeling to stay. It took Lucifer a minute to realize why Grace's soul was so pure. She was a _virgin_. Lucifer wasn't sure why he noticed this before, he had mindlessly assumed like all other humans she slept with her ex-boyfriend. Grace looked at Nick and smiled softly seeing that he was now relaxed. Their waiter came and took down their order then Grace and Lucifer turned their attention back to each other. "I've talked about my siblings. What about yours" Lucifer said. Grace sighed "I was never close with my sisters" she stated.

"Why not?" Lucifer asked "Jane was eleven years older than me, Emily was ten years and Mary was eight years older, so I wasn't able to hang out with them." She finished "when did they die?" Lucifer asked "they died when I was thirteen" she responded. "How old are you now?" he asked he noticed her cheeks reddened "twenty" she stated. "How old are you?" she asked Grace thought Nick looked to be in his thirties. Lucifer was trying to think of how old his vessel was.

He couldn't tell Grace his real age "forty four" Lucifer replied, Grace frowned slightly if her parents were aware of her dating a man twenty four years older than she was. Grace was sure they'd have a heart attack but she didn't care. She really liked Nick and hoped he felt the same way. The food came and Lucifer went back to his uncomfortable manor. Eating wasn't a necessary activity and he's never had to do it before. "Nick?" Grace asked "yes?" he asked he was holding her hand again enjoying the feeling of having her small hand in his.

"I have to use the restroom" she said he looked at her and said "sorry". He watched as she got up and left. After several minutes she returned, Lucifer smiled softly when she sat back down. He grabbed her hand again loving the feeling. He was becoming addicted to this and Lucifer knew it could become a problem but at this moment he didn't care. They continued eating and talking while still holding hands, Grace never knew she could feel so much joy from a simple thing such as hand holding.

Their waiter came back and gave them the check. Lucifer paid and Grace and he left the restaurant then Lucifer walked Grace back home. They were at her door now "I had a really nice time" Grace said Lucifer smiled because she genuinely meant it. "I did too" he stated he wanted to go out with her again, "Can we do this again?" he asked. Grace's face lit up "I would love that" she said Lucifer looked up and down her face and softly kissed her lips.

Grace didn't kiss him back and Lucifer was sure she was going to pull away but she didn't instead she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her small body closer to his. After what seemed like hours the pulled away "good night Grace" Lucifer said quietly she kissed his cheek and said "good night Nick". She opened her door and waved goodbye to him. Once again Lucifer had made himself invisible and watched Grace as she walked around her. She was ready for bed with her make-up all washed off. She crawled into bed and placed two fingers to her lips, she smiled softly, and turned to her side she was still thinking about her kiss.

Note: In cannon I don't know what Lilith and Lucifer did with each other but in my story they used to sleep with one another.

Note: In my stories universe there are seven archangels and Metatron and Zachariah are one of them. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel are still archangels. My version of the archangels: Metatron, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, Zachariah, and Remiel (she will make an appearance later).

Note: On my page you can find what Grace Sisters looks like. I only own Grace and her sisters

Note: The restaurant is French and in English it translates to _the pretty or beautiful night_ (I made the name up {at least I don't think there's a restaurant named that} sorry if it's lame)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**(Sorry this took so long but I got busy with school work)**

The morning light shone gently through the window, the rays that snuck their way through the blinds hit Grace in the eyes and she turned to her side and snuggled closely to the lean body next to her. Grace's head now rested on Lucifer's chest as she drifted off to sleep. Lucifer wrapped two possessive arms around Grace. A month had passed by since they started dating and Lucifer had already decided Grace was _**his**_and _no one_ else. Lucifer always kept this mind set, and it didn't matter whether or not they were in pubic or in the comfort of her home, Grace was _**his.**_

Lucifer began combing his fingers in Grace's and in a few more minutes passed and she woke up, "good morning Gracie" Lucifer said coolly, while a smile played on his lips. "Good morning Nick" she said with a blissful smile, Lucifer kissed her again and claimed her mouth as his. Grace didn't care that they've only know each other for a few months or that they've only been dating for only a month of that time, she love Nick or who she believed was Nick.

Lucifer wanted to be more intimate with her, the fact he wanted her so badly pained him but he didn't want Nick's name to be the one she moaned, it was his name he wanted to hear. However Lucifer kept putting off telling Grace the truth, he kept telling himself she would run away. He of course was the devil. Surely no sane person would stay with him after finding that out, right? Grace sighed softly today was the day Nick was going to meet her parents. They had been bugging her ever since she told them about him. Grace had finally caved in and said they can meet him.

"You're meeting my parents today" Grace stated quietly, she already knew her parents were going hate Nick. He had the rebellious and overly confidant personality her mother hated and her father disliked any guy that was in Grace's life. "What time?" Lucifer asked he had nothing to fear and he honestly didn't care if her parents loved or hated him. He would continue to date Grace no matter what. "Noon" she replied laying her back head on his chest. Grace was now drawing lazy circles on Lucifer's chest. He closed his eyes enjoying the warmth that came off her fingertips. Lucifer let out a sigh of contentment, he never really got used to the tingling feeling.

Grace turned to look at the clock and groaned. It was eleven and it's at least an hour drive to her parent's house. "We should get ready" Grace said although there wasn't much enthusiasm in her voice. Grace sat up and made her way to the bathroom door. About fifteen minutes later she left the bathroom dressed in a light blue dress. Lucifer was already dressed in a casual suit "ready to go my dear?" Lucifer asked. Grace stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Yes" she said, walking past him to get her car keys.

The two made their way out the door and to the location where her car usually sat. Lucifer looked at Grace with a confused expression "if you have an automobile, why do you walk to work?" he asked. "I live pretty close to work, so I just walk" Grace said simply. Lucifer looked at the car he wasn't looking forward to this drive to Grace's parents' house. After all Castiel told Lucifer the riding in these automobiles was slow and confining.

"Nick?" Grace called to Lucifer; he wished it was his name that she would call. He was often jealous of the way her voice had a certain ring to it whenever she said his vessel's name. Only twenty minutes had passed and Lucifer had already become bored. He looked over at Grace and saw she had her attention set on the road. "Are we there yet?" he asked and his tone was similar to that of a child.

Grace rolled her eyes and responded "almost". They were only five minutes away and Grace's mood had quickly changed. She saw her childhood home and pulled into the drive way. "Let's go" she said getting out of the car. Grace knocked on the door and felt Lucifer snake his arms around her waist. "Is there anything I should know?" he whispered in her ear, "they probably won't like you" she said quietly. "Why not?" he questioned "they've never liked what I liked" she said. Lucifer smirked and kissed Grace's neck causing her to giggle.

Several moments passed before Grace's mother, Zoey answered the door. "Hello mother" Grace said politely "Grace" she said smiling a bit then said "this must be Nick" she was looking at him like he was a bum her daughter picked up off the streets.

"Come in" she said opening the door, Lucifer released Grace's waist and the two walked inside the home. Grace saw her father, George and sure enough the look of distaste was written on his face, he kept his eyes on Lucifer as he sat down. Grace gave her mother and father a quick hug before sitting next down to Lucifer. Her mother was eyeing him if he was a dangerous animal, as he wrapped an arm around Grace's waist. "Nick" George said looking at him "what's your job exactly?" he asked _'and the interrogation begins'_ Grace thought grimly. Lucifer however smiled arrogantly, as he looked at Grace's father and thought he was a pathetic man, but answered his question anyway.

Hours passed by and both of Grace's parents kept asking questions, most of them were irrelevant and whenever Lucifer answered they give a snide remark, then the conversation changed to Grace's sisters and how their lives were cut so tragically short and how unlike Grace their lives were actually going somewhere, before their lives ended.

It was becoming late and Grace was becoming annoyed with her parents. "It's getting late, Nick and I should be getting home" she said. She got to her feet, tugging slightly at Lucifer's hand. He got the message and got to his feet as well. "Well, it was… Nice meeting you" Zoey said not really meaning it; George didn't say anything just smiled a fake smile. Lucifer gave both of them a smug look, he despised the way they treated their daughter. Grace hugged both her parents and grabbed Lucifer's hand heading out the door.

Once in the car she turned to him with an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry" she said her face looked gloomy and grim. "You have nothing to apologize for" Lucifer responded, kissing Grace's cheek, she smiled softly but she still looked upset. "Let go home" she said and drove off toward her home.

Note: A picture of Grace's parents is on my page.

Note 2: Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites my story it means so much to me.

Note 3: There is going to be a few more chapters after this one and this story might end on chapter 10 but there will be a sequel.

Note 4: I only own Grace and her family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**(Sorry this took so long but I had school work and I got a little nervous about posting it) **

Lucifer looked at Grace's peaceful face, it had only been a month since meeting her parents and Lucifer had fallen more in love with Grace and she with him. The two practically knew everything about each other; well Grace didn't know everything about Nick like him being the devil and the fact he hated her entire race.

Lucifer brushed some hair out of Grace's face he sighed heavily. Today was the day he was telling her the truth, after all he could just erase her memory if she reacted badly. "Grace" Lucifer said softly, "Gracie" he said again, "hmm?" was her only response, "wake up" he said a bit louder. "I'm trying to sleep" Grace said groggily. Lucifer took in a deep breath and chastised himself, he was the devil damn it! Why was he acting like a meek child?

More determined he said "Grace", she jolted slightly and rubbed her face "what?" she said annoyance laced in her voice. "I want to tell you something" Lucifer said he was keeping a somber expression, "okay? What is it?" Grace asked still rubbing her face the last bit of sleep wearing off. Lucifer looked in Grace's eyes and inhaled, "Nick isn't my real name" he said calmly. Confusion was written all over Grace's features.

"Then what is it?" she asked her voice was shaking, "Lucifer" he replied flinching, why did he do that? He's supposed to be cold and ruthless. Not shy. "Like the devil?" Grace asked irritated, she only somewhat believed in God and things like that. "The one and the same" Lucifer replied, Grace narrowed her eyes. "What.. What do you mean by that?" she asked, "I mean" Lucifer began. "I am the Devil" he said slowly and carefully.

Grace was looking at Nick with horror. No this couldn't be true! Wasn't the devil supposed to be cruel? And more importantly evil? Grace' heart was pounding her chest; Nick was sweet, gentle, and kind. He was the complete opposite of the devil. Lucifer could tell he was going to lose Grace. "Gracie please listen to me" he grabbed her face in his hands. "I only lied about my name because I wanted to know you" he said growing a bit desperate. "Why?" Grace asked on the verge of tears, _'I'm going to hell and it's all because I love the devil!'_ she thought to herself.

Lucifer wiped the tears the fell onto her cheek. "If I told you the truth then you would have runaway" he said a bit frustrated. "The entire time we were together, did you lie to me?" Grace asked, "Only about my name?" he said. Grace still didn't believe it, wasn't one of the devil's nicknames _the prince of lies?_

"Prove to me that you really care about me and I'm not part of a scheme" she said with downcast eyes. Lucifer felt himself smile then he crashed his lips to hers, he kissed her as passionately as he could and put everything into that one kiss. When they pulled apart they looked into each other's eyes and Grace saw what she was looking for in Lucifer's eyes. 'I'm going to hell' she thought she was surer now, but she loved Nick…Er. Lucifer more than anything to give him up, "promise me one thing" she said quietly. "Anything my dear" Lucifer said happily. "Never lie to me again" Grace said, she would be lying if she said she didn't love him, even with him lying about his identity, Grace still loved him and the fact she was in love with the devil himself, scared her slightly '_what does that say about me?' _she thought silently.

Lucifer looked at her with an alluring expression, "I promise."

Note: Kind of short but the next one will be longer.

Note: I only own Grace.

P.S sorry it took so long to update. (Seasons six-eight will be different and that will show in the sequel)

Please Review and tell me what you think. I try to get all my mistakes, if I missed some tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: **

**(No I haven't forgotten this story; I just got busy with school work) **

"Ni-" Grace said, "Lucifer" Grace corrected herself; it had been a few hours since he told her his true identity, she still trying to come to terms with the fact. "Hmm?" he asked lazily, he was holding her hand. They had been lying in bed in each other's arms since he came clean. "You were an angel right?" she asked, "I'm archangel" he corrected a hint of pride in his voice. She turned to look at him "since you're an _archangel _do you have wings?" she asked a hint of hopefulness was laced in her voice. "Six sets" he clarified causing Grace to turn around and look at him "can I see them?" she asked a smile crossing her face.

"Your senses are too dull to actually see them but you can see the shadows" Lucifer told Grace who scrunched her nose _too dull?_ Lucifer smirked then touched her forehead and teleported the two of them to abandoned warehouse. Grace was holding Lucifer tightly and breathing heavily. "You can open your eyes" he said amused, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around at their surroundings. "Why'd you bring me here?" she asked, still holding Lucifer, Grace didn't take too well to teleporting it left her with the feeling of uneasiness. "So you can see my wings. Your place is a bit small" he told, she released him and looked at the warehouse again. The warehouse was huge, _how big could his wings be? _

Suddenly he filled the room with a light that was bright for only several seconds. Then it dimmed and that's when she saw them. He was right her place was too small, his wings were enormous. Grace started at them with awe even if they were the shadows. Then as quickly as they appeared they were gone. Lucifer was studying her expression, amazement was on her face. "Gracie?" he asked, "yes?" she asked back she wished she could see his actual wings. "Why did you believe me when I said I was the devil?" he asked after he told her about his true identity he was a bit surprised she believed him granted he was happy she did but it still bothered him a bit.

"Nobody in their right mind would claim to be the devil" she started out then said "and you seemed sane to me. So I figured you had to be telling the truth or playing a joke". Lucifer was looking at Grace, "I decided to choose the former" she finished. She was telling the truth after all, _how many people go around claiming they're the devil? Even in a joking matter?_ Lucifer considered this then started feeling slightly guilty. Grace had accepted him for being the devil and more importantly _still _loved _him_ when any sane human would have ran away and yet he still calls her kind hairless apes. He sighed softly, Grace didn't deserve that considering in a sense he was calling her the same name.

"Let's go back" he suggested touching her forehead. When Grace opened her eyes she saw that they were back at her place. "Lucifer are you alright?" Grace asked him touching his shoulder; he moved them up and down the warmth was escaping through her fingertips. "Yes" he said it was a lie, _but how do you tell the woman you love you hate her kind?_

Lucifer kissed Grace, well he doesn't hate humans as much as he used to.

**Three Weeks later:**

Grace was sleeping on Lucifer's chest he was dragging his fingers through her hair. He was doing his best to keep her hidden from his family and the demons. His family would probably have a heart attack if it were possible, after all Lucifer fell because he hated humans and now here he is with one as a girlfriend. They would probably think he went mad. Lucifer sighed and kissed the top of Grace's head. Maybe he was crazy.

**One Week Later:**

It had been four weeks since Lucifer came clean, yet he still hasn't told her about the apocalypse nor has he told her about his disliking of humans. Yesterday a demon had followed Lucifer and found out about Grace, she taunted him. Saying if Grace's body is the one he wants then she'll just have to use it while they have fun. This was a poor choice for the demon because as soon as she left, Lucifer went after her and tortured her until she revealed only she knew about Grace then he killed the demon.

That was another piece of information Grace was unaware of, along with the fact Lucifer killed her ex-boyfriend and he obviously wasn't going to come clean about that. Lucifer and Grace were out on a date, Grace has noticed at times Lucifer face looks like he has a rash of some sorts on his face. _Did angels even get rashes?_

"Lucifer" Grace said setting her fork down, "Yes?" he asked "are you alight?" she questioned. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked back "well the other day it looked like you have a rash on your face" she stated, he touched his face "uh don't worry about it" he said, he almost forgotten. His vessel was wearing down fast and he needed Sam to say yes but that won't happen unless he was away from Dean which would never happen the two were to codependent on each other. "Gracie I'm fine" he held her face in his hands, she frowned in disappointment "okay" she said quietly. She thought he wasn't going to lie to her, Lucifer saw the disappointment. "Gracie you have nothing to worry about" Lucifer said, she looked up at him "okay?" he questioned. "Okay" she replied back but she still felt like there was something wrong.

Note: I only Grace and her family

Note 2: The time this chapter takes place is during the episode the song remains the same.

Note 3: I wanted to have Lucifer show his wings to Grace in the last chapter but every time I wrote it, I didn't like how it turned out then I decided to have Lucifer show his wings to Grace later.

P.S: I made a tumblr blog for this story and that's where the pictures are now, if you want to follow the link is on my profile.


End file.
